Wondering
by Lian Ryu
Summary: The thoughts of Inuyasha sitting by a pond and wondering what he really sees. Kagome's thoughts are now up and she has an alternative chapter.
1. Inu-Yasha's ponderings

~@~@~@~@~@~@~Ok ladies and gents this was just something that popped into my head at 2:30 in the morning... Not enough sleep,a lot of fanfics, and too much anime will do that to you. Please be kind and review even it it just hated it loved it. ; ) ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Who am I?  
Am I human or am I a demon?  
I have claws that could tear people apart but doing so causes me pain  
I have joy   
I have anger   
I have emotions  
I am human, or am I?  
A demon can have joy in battle  
A demon can have anger at an enemy  
A demon can have emotions  
Who am I?  
A human can have joy in the company of friends  
A human can have anger towards those who would take their friends  
I am a demon, or am I?  
As I stare into the glassy pond I see the parts that are me  
I have two ears, yet they sit on top of my head  
I have a human body, but who knows if that may change  
I have two hands, that end in claws  
Human, demon, demon, human  
Which am I?  
The blackness of dispair begins to cloud my eyes  
Who am I?  
My ears twitch as I hear some one yell something  
Who am I?  
I feel a small hand touch my shoulder and shake me  
Who am I?  
I look up into her shining face and hear her crystal voice  
She smiles It's time to go, Inuyasha  
She turns around and I wonder if she knows what she has just done  
Who am I?  
Feh, I am Inuyasha and I am nothing less than me. 


	2. Kagome's thoughts

~@~@~@~@~Hello there! Here is the thoughts of yet another character from Inu-Yasha. This is one that I did for Kagome and I hope you all like it as much as Inu-Yasha's. Oh yes, please if you enjoy these can you take a look at my Inu-Yasha fanfic? Thank you! Arigato!~@~@~@~@~  
  
Wondering  
  
Who am I?  
I hear that question echo in my mind  
In front of me are the most valuable items in my life  
To my left, the first of the items glint in the sunlight, catching my eye  
A long bow with arrows  
Fit for a priestess  
Who am I?  
A fluttering sound to my right catches my attention  
Books from far into the future lay by my side  
Constant companions for any student  
Who am I?  
Some people say destiny chooses the right path for us  
Destiny has a terrible sense of humor  
Looking to my left I see my companions of the past  
Looking to my right I see the path that could lead to the future, my future  
Two paths  
Two destinies  
Two selves  
Who am I?  
Some say I was once of this past  
Many others say I am of the future  
I see his white hair glint in the sun  
I hear the voices of my family  
Is it so bad to want both?   
Who am I?  
The black clouds of dispair begin to cloud my heart's eye  
A warm hand jostles my shoulder  
His voice begins to chase away the clouds  
"C'mon Kagome, we've wasted enough time here"  
I reach for my bag and his hand stops me  
Feh, You'll waste more time if I let you carry this thing Kagome"  
I smile with the inner knowledge that he cares  
Who am I?  
I am Kagome, a high school going priestess with one path before me, and it's his 


	3. Kagome's Thoughts (Alternative)

~@~@~@~ Hello there! I got such wonderful reviews for Inu-yasha's thoughts   
so I decided to keep going.This is an alternative to the chapter 2 Kagome's   
thoughts. This was the original thoughts for Kagome but for some reason I threw   
this to the side and created the later version. There are going to be poems   
for each of these characters: Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo.  
As you'll see Kagome is up to bat and her's is just a bit longer than Inu-Yasha's.  
Oh yes I will be taking a vote when you review.   
On your review at the end put which character you would like done next,   
Miroku or Sango. Thanks for sticking with me! ~@~@~@~  
  
Wondering  
  
Who am I?  
In the begining I was a simple high school girl  
Now I'm the reincarnation of a powerful priestess in the company of demons  
Who am I?  
I have the powers of a priestess  
I'm about to fail half my classes  
I've just dodged a demon's lightningbolt  
I wait for the light to turn green before crossing  
Am I a priestess or a student?  
Who am I?  
I am from the 20th century  
So why do I take a bath in a freezing spring from 500 years ago?  
My friends wear school uniforms  
My friends have fur and tails  
Which is true?  
Both  
Who am I?  
She, of long ago and far away, had captured his heart  
I, of here and now, reclaim it  
She took my soul with spells  
I took it back with friendship and courage  
Who am I?  
Mixed emotions hurl at me from everywhere  
She wanders in hatred  
I can sort of see why  
Who am I?  
I hear someone call my name  
"Kagome let's go!"  
I turn and see them all watching me  
I see my reason for this quest standing there, lit by the sun  
Who am I?  
I pick up my bow and arrows and reach for my bag  
A clawed hand shoots in front of my face and grabs my bag  
"Feh, I don't know why you bring so much stuff."  
Who am I?  
I smile a his gruff caring ways  
I am Kagome Hirugashi, high school student, rising priestess, and surrounded by friends 


	4. Sango's musings

~@~@~@~@~Hello there! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been a little busy with some of my other more popular fics. (remember reviews do help! ;) ) Here are the thoughts of yet another character from Inuyasha. This is one that I did for Sango and I hope you all like it as much as Inuyasha's. Oh yes, please if you enjoy these can you take a look at my other fanfics? Thank you! Arigato! ~@~@~@~@~  
  
Who am I?  
Am I a woman or a warrior?  
I am proud of my fighting skills  
But what is it like to be protected?  
Who am I?  
Others see only steel  
Yet there is silk within  
I can kill many a youkai  
But a request for a date will send me running  
Who am I?  
As I glance before me I see Kagome on Inuyasha's back  
A surprising pang hits my heart,  
when I know that will not be done for me  
I am reliable  
I am strong  
I am female  
I am a woman  
Can't I depend on someone else for a time?  
Who am I?  
Another battle ensues  
Once again I protect  
It is over or so I thought  
I am tackled from behind by Miroku as the last evil cuts by  
For a moment the woman within wishes to stay that way for a while  
But the warrior wins as I push his arms aside  
Who am I?  
It is truly over this time so I walk away a bit  
Alone  
Crying I wonder if all of me could ever be accepted  
Woman  
Warrior  
All  
Who am I?  
A noise sends me to my feet  
Miroku comes towards me in the night  
A single glance shows he knows I've been crying  
I straighten my back and give a challenging glare  
As he walks towards me, he shakes his head smiling  
I look up at him, smiling down on me  
Has he always been that tall?  
Before I can react he kisses me and walks away   
"Be careful woman of silk and steel"  
Who am I?  
Touching my lips I say to my self  
I am Sango, Warrior, Woman, Silk, Steel, All  
  
  
Sigh... Please don't flame me for the way I portrayed Sango. I know even the toughest of people would like for just once in their life to be able to depend on another, even if only for a moment. The next one up will be Miroku. Please let me know what you thought of this or else I can't get any better. Thank you for reading! 


	5. Insanity That Is Fanfiction

Ok... this is why you don't eat chocolate covered Starbucks icecream (with  
cherries), read a bunch of fanfiction, and then read all the letters from your  
fans saying where's the next chapter you promised them... -_-;Oh and  
make sure it isn't 3:00am in the morning as well. An ode to fanfiction and  
the writers who create it! (I made it this format because it's easier to read  
than one large paragraph.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Insanity that is Fanfiction  
**************************  
  
Endless possibilities to write on what I know  
A series, a book, an anime, a game, or something more  
*chuckle* only heaven knows  
You didn't like the ending, you didn't like what they showed  
So take five minutes and rewrite history  
In this world called fanfiction everything is your prerogative  
Oh just don't think it's fun and games  
There's reading reviewers our there  
Some of them are as sweet as can be  
And others will pick you from their teeth  
There's nothing more euphoric to an author than finding a reviewing fan  
We beg, we plead, hell we even hold chapters for hostage  
Just so we hear a few words of your own  
Enhanced statics!  
What a blessing! What a curse!  
100 readers have read the story you have typed  
0 have reviewed...  
It's nice to know you have someone's interest  
But what did they really think?  
Only if we knew...  
So now I close this little rant  
A dive into a fellow authors view  
And I leave you all on this final note  
Please Read & Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lian's eyes are all swirly from too much sugar and caffeine (wonderful  
stuff!) It's silly I know but I thought I'd get it of my chest while I had the  
defense of saying I Have No Clue of what I was doing... -_-; 


	6. Thank you all!

Hello there! This is just to let you all know that the   
  
"Wondering" series is most likely done with (unless   
  
by some miracle I think of another one) I thank you all  
  
for the support I was given and I hope to see you all   
  
once again in "Cats & Dogs... Oh Brother!" Ja Ne! 


End file.
